


tiptoe through the window

by alecthefanboy



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: M/M, Richie Tozier is a Little Shit, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 18:43:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20550908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alecthefanboy/pseuds/alecthefanboy
Summary: sometimes your best friend sneaks into your room for a little surprise and then you have to deal with the consequences





	tiptoe through the window

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this I don't remember how long ago on an impulse and I thought with it: chapter two coming out, people might be in the mood for some reddie, so have some crazy, stupid teens.

Eddie didn't know how his and Richie's friendship had evolved from just friends who would casually hold hands sometimes to just friends who would sneak to the others house in the middle of the night to start sucking dick with no warning, but with the way Richie's mouth was moving on him made all attempt at coherent thought impossible and so Eddie didn't really care. 

Eddie had just been sitting in bed, reading a book he'd neglected the past few days in order to spend time with Richie and it was slowly getting more difficult to keep his eyes open. After one of his little eye rests, Eddie was jolted awake, not by his own subconscious, but by a tapping at his window and he didn't have to look to know there'd be a boy with a mess of dark drown curls out there, staring at him with an expectant smile, waiting to be let in. (Because even when Richie was horribly crass, he was still apparently a gentleman when waiting to be let in through someone's window at midnight.) 

But when Eddie did look, that wasn't the sight he found. He instead saw the upper half of his lanky best friend already inside the window, and wiggling himself the rest of the way in not-so-gracefully. Richie made a quiet thump sound as he landed on his back on the ground that made Eddie tense for a second before he was reassured by Sonia's blaringly loud tv. 

"Jeez, Rich, someone would think you were in a hurry for something," Eddie said, watching as Richie righted himself but only got up to one knee, and looking at Eddie with an expression he could truly say he'd never seen before. 

"Oh, but I am, Eds." 

And before Eddie's eyebrows could draw up to show his confusion, Richie was diving under Eddie's blanket and suddenly there were horribly cold hands pulling his dick out of his pants (making Eddie squeak at the sudden sensation and Richie gave one short laugh) and then a wonderfully hot mouth enveloping it (making Eddie moan lowly, because he wasn't even hard yet but no one had ever touched him there and how was Richie's mouth just so goddamn hot). 

After the initial pleasure, the smarter part of Eddie's brain decided to rear it's head and he threw back the blanket to reveal Richie licking and kissing sweetly at his rapidly growing erection. "Rich, what the fuck are you doing?!" Eddie whispered in a tone as close to screaming as it could be without alerting his mother. 

Richie pulled his mouth away but his long fingers, that were still to cold, continued to work him up, and looked him in the eye with a serious expression. "Do you want me to stop?" 

Eddie was speechless at that and just stared at Richie, mouth agape and dick still growing hard (which probably was answer enough for Richie). Richie smirked at Eddie and lowered his head to give one long lick along the underside of Eddie's shaft then said, "If you want me to stop, just say so and I will, okay?" and he didn't wait for an answer that time before he used the blanket to cover himself once again and continue where he'd left off. 

Eddie had no idea why this was happening but Richie was playing him like a violin, like he wasn't the complete virgin all the losers knew him to be, and it was making Eddie lose his fucking mind with pleasure. Small moans and breathless gasps worked there way out of his mouth unhindered and it wasn't til he heard the loud footsteps of his mother that he realized his mistake. He quickly grabbed the duvet at the foot of his bed and pulled it up to his waist to better hide the fact that there was a boy between his legs, just before his door was swung open, with no warning at all from mother. 

"Edward, dear, what's wrong, I heard some noises, did you hurt yourself?" Sonia asked, approaching Eddie, and getting ready to assess him for the smallest of ailment. 

"No, mother, I'm fine, I was just reading my book out loud to myself." 

And then, because Richie is the absolute worst friend ever, he chose that moment to take Eddie completely in his mouth in one swoop, causing Eddie to let out a sudden loud gasp that made Sonia turn back around from where she was beginning to leave. 

"What was that?" 

Eddie reached up a hand to rub at his neck. "Nothing, I think I just pinched a nerve from reading for too long," he said, hoping to get her to leave quickly without more fussing. 

But Sonia Kaspbrak was a stubborn woman and if there was something wrong with her son, by God, she would find out. She reached out a hand to Eddie's forehead and then gasped dramatically, and Eddie's nerves about his current predicament we're the only thing that prevented him from rolling his eyes. "You're burning up! And your face is all red! You definitely have a fever. One of those nasty heathens you hang out with everyday probably gave you a disease. I'm going to get some of the cold medicine, and you are not going to school tomorrow, you're staying here until you get all better." 

"Okay, Mother," Eddie said, knowing by now that putting up a fight would just make it worse. Once she left the room, Eddie threw off the blankets and pushed Richie out of the bed and back towards the window. 

"But I didn't finish!" Richie whined quietly. 

"I don't care, my mother almost caught us and that was the most horrible thing ever," Eddie complained, forcibly pushing Richie out of the window. 

Once Richie was out he popped back up with a smile on his face. "I gotta give you credit though, never seen someone go flaccid that fast before. Guess Freud was wrong, huh?" He said with a shiteating grin before the window was slammed down and the curtains closed. He just chuckled and started his walk back to his house, marking tonight as a half success. 

Thirty minutes later, Sonia seemed content with Eddie's condition and finally left his room to let him sleep and Eddie sighed heavily, throwing off the cold rag that was on his forehead to help with his "fever". He turned onto his side and grabbed his phone from his nightstand, pulling open his chat thread with Richie. He typed out a message and after a full minute of staring at it, he finally sent it and then turned his phone off and rolled over to sleep, knowing he'd find out Richie's response in the morning. 

It was almost one in the morning when Richie's phone buzzed next to his head with a message. 

Eddie Sphagetti:  
We both know I'm staying home tomorrow but my mom has some meeting or whatever to go to so you can come over and finish what you started then.

Richie smirked and changed tonight from a half success to a full success and sent off a "c u tomorrow ;)" before putting his phone away and drifting off to sleep.


End file.
